Turning to Stone
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: A Slugma, after living in the care of humans for several months, returns to the wild. He is then reunited with an old freind and attempts to confess his love to her, but she denies him... that's when things get turbulant.


Okies, this wasn't originally all agnsty and whatnot, but before it really SUCKED! I read it over and over and over… and it just didn't seem good enough to me, so I totally redid it. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PIXII!!! I hope this is good enough… boy this was slightly tough. ^^;

* * *

**Turning to Stone**

* * *

The sun peeked from behind an exhausted storm cloud. The sound of starly chirping returned to the once turbulent atmosphere. Green grass and leaves where coated with rainwater which appeared orange in the soft emerging light. A single drop slipped off a waxy leaf and landed softly on a lone figure, an eastern sea shellos, but she paid it no mind. Her ebony eyes where covered in a soft layer of tears as she gazed upon a stone statue of another pokemon, a slugma. It's eyes where wide open, staring back at her hopelessly and its mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Why?" She whispered blinking more tears down. They streamed down her azure cheeks and mixed with the rain she was drenched in. She choked softly as another sob shook her small, slimy form.

"Why does everything have to happen to you?" She questioned allowing more tears to stream down. Her eyes fell on a white rose thrown carelessly into the dirt. Its pedals where brown and drooping with mud. She had put it there. No, she had _thrown _it there. The memory played on again in her head. She was yelling, and cursing and scowling at Slugma. Her dark eyes where narrowed as she called him a "traitor" and as she looked back at the moment, she almost couldn't believe it had all happened.

* * *

"_I can't believe you left me… for a HUMAN of all things!" Shellos exclaimed, narrowing her dark eyes into slits. Slugma moved forward, a white rose in his mouth. _

"_Shellos, that human took me in and cared for me when I was ill. I stayed with her while I got my strength back. I owe EVERYTHING to her, but I… I missed you. I came back to you, Shellos, and I was hoping that we could be together," he said, presenting her with the rose. Shellos snatched the flower in her mouth, throwing it into the dirt in one quick sweep. Angry tears streamed down her face as she scowled. _

"_Get away from me you traitor!" She growled. Slugma golden eyes filled with hurt. _

"_What?" he questioned causing Shellos to turn her back on him and emitted a frustrated sigh. Her eyes turned to the dismal sky. It threatened to pour buckets of rain down at any second, but she paid it no mind. _

"_You left me... your family, everything for life on a silver platter! That human could've given you anything you wanted, and you know it," _

"_It's not like that, Shellos! I was just so taken back by the human's kindness that I wanted to join her team and assist her in anyway that I could, but… I missed everyone, my family and friends, and more than anything I missed YOU Shellos. I love you!" Slugma was nearly begging for a second chance by now, but Shellos scoffed. Her normally kind eyes had turned cruel and unforgiving. _

"_You don't love me. You love your human friend, so go back to her… where you belong," Shellos whispered, slinking slowly away. Slugma wasn't about to give up. He began to follow Shellos. _

"_Shellos," he whispered, but was cut off by a clap off by a sudden clap of thunder. Lightening flashed amongst the dreary gray clouds and the wind whipped through the grass. Shellos stopped. Her eyes widened as she gazed towards the sky – drops of rain began to fall into her eyes, blinding her. It only took seconds for it to begin to pour, pattering on the dry soil with the ferocity of a thousand rapidash. A faint cry fallowed by an intense sizzling sound hissed in Shellos' ears. She spun around, her gaze falling on Slugma. Steam was looming over his lava-like skin. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief as she watched the rain hit Slugma's molten skin. _

"_Slugma?" She questioned as if she didn't understand what was going on. Her coal-like eyes stared at Slugma's suffering form. _

"_Sh-shellos… h-elp mee!" He cried twisting around in agony. Gray spots began to form on his once crimson skin. Shellos stayed rooted in one spot as she watched a gray cast cover Slugma's body. He trembled as if he was trying to fight the cooling that was occurring, but it was obvious there was nothing he could do. _

"_SHELLOS!" He screamed out as his body went rigid, stiffening painfully. His eyes were wide open gazing directly into Shellos' ebony orbs. _

"_I love you," he whispered softly followed by a long, painful cry. Shellos watched hopelessly as the life drained from Slugma's yellow eyes and was replaced by a stone cold stare. His entire body had been turned to stone in a matter of seconds, and there was nothing either of them could have done. Shellos swallowed a lump in her throat and for the first time realized that she was crying. If anyone saw her, they wouldn't have noticed for her tears where hidden by the rain. _

"_I… I'm sorry... Slugma" she whispered letting her gaze fall on the tiny white rose petals. The rain had drenched them. _

"_I love you too…" _

* * *

Shellos tried to fight back a sob, but failed miserably.

"Why? Why did I have to be so dumb and selfish?" She cried aloud. "I could've just taken you back instead of being so… jealous." She sobbed. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been jealous. Jealous of the fact that Slugma would choose anyone over her. However, Slugma hadn't chosen anyone over her. It was just her own selfish conclusion screaming in her mind. Slugma did really love her, and the truth was, she loved him back very, very much. However, now it was much too late, Slugma was gone. There was nothing she could do, but Shellos knew it would be many months before she would overcome her lose. The slug pokemon crawled slowly towards the muddy rose. Her entire body felt weak, and the mental pain was so immense that she could nearly feel it in her soft, invertebrate body. With a swift movement she plucked the rose from the mud, holding in her mouth. Her head turned slowly to gaze upon the statue and she began to make her way towards it. Her body felt sore, and time seemed to slow to a halt almost as she slowly, slowly crawled towards Slugma's hardened body. When she finally reached the statue, she bowed her head placing the dirty rose gently on the ground. More tears streamed down her face as she gazed upon Slugma.

"I love you… so very, very much." She whispered before collapsing again at the foot of the statue. She tried to be strong. She _wanted _say this one, simple phrase and leave Slugma's stone cold body here, but it hurt to much, so Shellos stayed. Shellos stayed by the statue, crying all day. She stayed when the sun went down, and when the moon was high. She stayed sobbing alone with nothing but a stone statue and a dirty rose.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Hmmm, well, I'm not sure how I did there... Maybe I did... somewhat alright? (mauled) Erm.. please R&R


End file.
